User talk:Abdullah.peace
Team change Hey, sorry to surprise you again but, I'm thinking about moving you back to my team again XD Now Shane has aprroved the change, and I hope you'll be happy with it, too ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:49, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you're happy. Welcome back, partner XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 09:16, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Goodluck Thanks! Though my course is I.T. SOOOO.... I'll be using the internet sometimes, so technically I can still visit but I think I need to finish projects and assignments before I go to free time here, still thanks! Anyways though, I'm not dead :P Your treating me like I'm dead, saying goodbye lol XD The right word is to see you around B) Debate Hey Abdullah, it's our turn to debate. I hope you're ready to face Lord's team again XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 09:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Actually, we only have 2 days for debating, the 2 other days is for voting, so you better do it soon XD And btw, my debate will be focused mainly on the Game part, because it's the most difficult part of this round. I only do a little bit on the Anime part, so you may consider to focus more on the Anime part :D [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 12:36, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I guess you've already known about the result of the last round, right...? XD Now we'll have one last chance to advance to the Semi :D So here's the plan: unlike the previous round, you'll be the one who debate first in our team, and I'll help you with the counter debates. Kariya's team has Ice and Matatagi, but I'm sure you're more than enough to deal with them, not to mention that Dragon can participate anytime. I'll post my debate after Kariya's returned ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 09:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Yosh, it's the day for our Semi match. We'll debate for Fran, against Kinako in a game-only Round called "Libero Round", and we'll have about 3 days for debating. As you've known, we'll face Leo's team this time, so we better be prepared XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:17, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :3 hey abdu~kun, i need to talk with u. hope to see u soon :3 Fran~Chan 17:39, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Round Hey Abdullah, I got some bad new.. :( Leo's team think that the current round is unfair, and they've decided to change the round :( Looks like we have no choice but to agree with them, so that the round can go on. Don't post your debate right now, you should wait until the round has been confirmed. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 13:12, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Heh, you're still lucky, Dragon and I posted our debates right before they say it :(( and I was like "What the F&^%$#@!???" For now, let's take some rest and wait until the round is decided. And believe me, I don't like this more than you do at all :| [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Abdullah, the time for the round is closing to the deadline. Sam just postes his debate, and I won't be able to counter for about 3 hours from now, so I think I'll leave him for you to deal with XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 11:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Grand Finals Congratz Peacy ^^ you did it u guys are in the grand finals i cant believe it i was right about u guys being awesome ^^. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 01:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome you're welcome peacy i cant wait to see what the grand final round brings around aparently its a combination round of the Game section and Anime Section. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 02:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, and my heart almost break when I found out about the result, though XD I really glad I got you and Dragon in my team, because in the previous round, which you can't fully participate in, Dragon has made a splendid job that even I cannot believe myself XD I hope both of you can play your full potential in the final round ^ ^ And OMG, Gold's returned... ;__; [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 03:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Grand Final Ya Abdullah, our final rematch with Lord's team has finally come XD We'll be debating for Garsha Wolfein, againts Vanfeny Vamps in and All-Rounder round. Lord's team has beaten us last time, so we better give it all we have for this decisive match XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Re happy Birthday Thanks Peacy ^^ by the way nice debate i like it Awesome job :D. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 02:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Birthday Thanks so much Abdu!! I really appreciate it uwu! And you're actually early since its still the 31st here. マジョレール ☆きらきら☆ 23:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Gifs Ya Abdullah~! I was wondering if know how to make gifs?~ I got to hear that you know how to make them~ XD Thanks in advance~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 07:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks~! ^_^ Making a gif is somehow like screenshotting much and then, the program will make a gif, right?~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 09:20, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh-- It sounds easier than I thought XD~ Anyways, thanks for telling me~! ^_^ I am going to download the program soon~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:02, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Hey! :Sorry:-P But thanks for telling me about the talk page!;-) I do hope episode 17 is real though, because it sounds exciting! Anyway, let's hope the episodes information will come out earlier:-) StarChaser19 "Wake up and 10:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Having problems getting into chat Peacy is there something wrong with chat cause i cant get on. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 10:25, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Mixi Max Requests I just remembered that I promise you to message you when your Mixi Max requests were done~ Sorry for the late reply and taking a long time to do it but here there are~ *Giris (-) and Meia (+) **http://postimg.org/image/6907nvliv/ *Asurei Lune (-) and Fei Lune (+) **http://postimg.org/image/bygg86rp3/ *Asurei Lune (-) and Nanobana Kinako (+) **http://postimg.org/image/jsh1tkzhz/ *Tsurugi Kyousuke (-) and Gouenji Shuuya (+) **http://postimg.org/image/i94e6fz8h/ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:30, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Same here but I remembered when I saw the blog~ XD You're welcome~ XD Yup, the Gouenji/Tsurugi is nice ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: HB! Thank you Abdullah~!! :'D SnowyBoy❄ 14:34, August 4, 2013 (UTC) sorry... abdu, come on dont be sad, i think its better for both of us. just cheer up, i dont like to see u sad Fran~Chan 0:3~ 19:50, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Ya Abdullah, the practice game for Kai is coming soon. I just wonder if you have any interest in nominating yourself for the game? XD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 05:11, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hee hee.. Well, it's your choice, I can't do anything about it. However, in my opinion, it could be better if you nominate yourself for the Substitutions and watch how the game goes, it might be helpful later on? XD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 04:32, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Pokemon Origins YAHOO ^o^ YES ^o^ I feel the same! I feel so happy about it >o< It's like a dream come true! I hope they make one for Pokemon Gold and Silver and up until the latest game... I know it's just a special but I hope it becomes an official anime running ;o; BTW, LANCCCEEEE OMG. I think I'm gonna die when they show airs :S BECAUSE RED AND GREEN YES. FEELS. SADS. HAPPINESS. EVERYTHING. Re: Happy Birthday Nah it's OK xD Thanks Abdullah ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 09:00, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Request Yo, Abdullah!~ Um, sometime ago you uploaded the HQ Shitennou pic, right? Could you reupload it, please? I've seen what happened, but your pic is just better ^_^ Thanks in advance!~ 13:23, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's been awhile. Keeping up with the wiki got really difficult for me too with school and other things (Pokémon X XD). Yep, got my X version on Saturday from e-shop, which was complete torture :/ But it was worth it ^_^ Did you also bought one? The scans are pretty awesome! Didn't expected that, but it'll be interesting how they implement the time travelling to the story. Shame that SARU is on Super Nova, but I hope that Tanatat is right with the post-game recruits. Not that I'd get the games soon, but maybe someday we will have something like a... um 3DS emulator or a more accesible device... *ahem*, but that's wishful thinking from me. What also got me up was that new Shitennou member. They seem really interesting. Hope you'll have a great day (or night)!~ 18:31, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Thanks for wishing me happy birthday~! I really appreciate it~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 03:45, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Active? Hi Abdullah! I've noticed you're not as active as you used to be.. have you left the wikia? :c GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]18:22/11.28.2013 Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:23, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~~ ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 08:50, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Happy B-Day~ thanks :D (sorry, very late to reply :s) Fran~Chan~ :3 17:08, January 10, 2014 (UTC)